


The End And The Beginning

by Epic_Fangirlness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Fangirlness/pseuds/Epic_Fangirlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem I wrote about love.</p><p> I seriously don't know where this came from, I never write happy things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End And The Beginning

Suddenly you're falling, falling, falling. Tumbling down, drowning in this feeling that totally smothers you. Encompassing your world and putting on the rose coloured glasses and it's alright. You see what you want, no, need, to see. You breathe a little easier because this never ending fall makes you feel like you're flying instead. Nothing hurts your heart because this feeling doesn't leave room for pain and you think that that is perfect, there was so much pain before and now there is a hole being filled, a requirement being met. There has never been such a beautiful emotion, intermingling your soul, heart and mind. This, you think to yourself, is love.


End file.
